Karakura Police Department
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: DayBreaker, more addictive than both cocaine and heroin. It causes bliss and what seems to be eternal happiness when in ones system, while simultaneously drilling holes in the brain and shutting down other body systems. What will the police do? To what levels will they stoop to, to save the millions of lives at stake? AU/ drug references
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

AU/Ichihime;)

Hello there readers! I have a new story and am really looking forward to it, I'm in love with the concept and hopefully you feel the same too! This will be one of my summer fics but I'll make sure to update all my other stories too. The romance will happen in a few chapters, I really want to introduce the plot first. Enjoy :)

* * *

The stool was too high. As the cool metal met my rear, I jumped a little in the seat but automatically gained my composure. With the music loud and vibrating off the walls in the room, I felt the rush through my veins and in sync with the pounding of my heart. The tight black skirt I was wearing barely covered my behind and was constantly rolling up. Paired with a sleeveless crop top, a majority of my skin was showing but the body heat in the room made it a stuffy environment. I had to be careful in my red six inch pumps and kept my bag close to me so I didn't forget it. The amount of light in the room made it hard to see and the smoke from the cigarettes were bugging my senses.

Looking around the room, the only lights were the flashes of bright neon in the otherwise dark room. I'd been staring at a younger looking man all night, but had lost him a few minutes back. There were hundreds of people, almost all either drunk or high out of there minds, the source unknown. In the middle was a large crowd, people grinding, dancing, and getting _intimate_ scattered all throughout the room. The lines for the bathroom were huge, mostly girls. Looking farther back the room, I saw a smaller group surrounding another girl throwing up in a plant vase, her friend holding her hair back.

Turning back to the long table I was sitting at, I stared at the drink. It would probably look weird if I did not take a sip of it, but I didn't have to further worry about the issue.

"Hey baby, would you like to dance?" The man I've been staring at all night asked me awfully close; I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Sure," grabbing my bag, I moved to the dance floor.

With his hands tightly gripping my hips, I began to dance like there was no tomorrow. Bending down, my long auburn hair fell to the floor. I immediately felt the bulge in his pants and no sooner, he pulled me back up.

"Let's meet back at my place," he yelled to me through the loud music. I could barely make out his words.

"Sure," I began to laugh, "But before we go, my friends told me I had to try this new stuff on the market, DayBreaker I think it's called. Have you heard of it?" I questioned moving closer to him. My chest rubbed against his hard abs, wrapping my fingers around his belt loops, I moved my mouth to his ear.

"I'd love it if you try it with me," I said to him. Gently biting the top of his ear, I moved back. The bulge was very noticeable and his eyes were glazed, "Anything for you doll, it seems to be your lucky day because I actually have some in my car left over from _work_." I affirmed he was a dealer. "Great," I responded, this should be interesting. As he grabbed my hand, we made our way out of the packed club. Finally reaching outside, the cool air hit me like a tidal wave. Taking a deep breathe, I continued along the way to the mans car parked behind the building.

Reaching an expensive looking bugatti, he went to the backseat.

"Here it is and all for you," he moved to me. Grabbing the substance in a large Ziploc bag and placing it on the ground, I moved closer to the man and grabbed his arm. In not even a second, I twisted it to an odd angle facing his back, if he moved an inch I wouldn't have hesitated to break it.

"You're under arrest for possession of drugs and admitting to stocking and selling DayBreaker to an **officer, **you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Continuing the Miranda Rights, a group of under cover police officers quickly made there way towards me.

"You bitch," he grumbled out. The auburn haired woman bent his arm; a snap was heard followed by the man's screams of pain.

"Officer Inoue, I see you found the man," a tall curvy woman with straw berry blonde hair said next to another with jade hair. "We saw you walking out of the club, here for back up!" She saluted.

"Here's the cuffs," the jade colored hair woman handed to the officer.

Cuffing him, it didn't take long for numerous cop cars to show up. The police sirens weren't noticed by the partying people in the club for there minds were somewhere near cloud nine.

"I have the substance and a recording of our conversation," Officer Inoue handed the drugs to her superior.

"Thank you Officer Inoue, this will save hundreds of live." Her superior responded.

"I know," the auburn haired female responded. Excusing herself, the female went towards her other co-workers and close friends.

"Orihime you did so well tonight! And don't think I didn't miss those dance moves," the strawberry blonde commented.

"Rangkiu, I didn't have a choice," Orihime sighed, attempting to hide the blush from Rangiku's words.

"Yayy! One point Karakura Police Department, zero Hueco Mundo and Seretei!" The also curvy jade haired female exclaimed.

"Nel, there the good guys too," Orihime pointed out.

"But still! This is a competition between us; you know to see who's best? So far they have nothing but we have something and its all thanks to you! Before we know it, we'll have this under control." Nell nodded her head in approval.

"Nel's right, if it weren't for you, we would've never had this guy locked up. And Seretei and Hueco Mundo departments deserve this, how dare they blame our department for the drug scandal. 'Because it occurred on our territory', so far were the only ones that have cracked down on it. They seem to not be doing a very good job, in fact last time I checked they were doing nothing." Rangiku huffed.

"They're good cops, just… judgmental?" Orihime defended.

"Orihime, they bashed on our department. They don't want us around and are trying to get rid of us. Your job is on the line! If we don't get this drug off the market, were done for. I highly doubt those other pompous cops are doing anything. If it weren't thanks to you, we probably would've been goners." Rangiku scolded.

"How'd you know he was the dealer?" Nel asked amazed.

"I had a gut feeling so I went with it," Orihime mumbled out embarrassed.

"I feel gross," Orihime admitted looking down.

"You saved many lives Orihime, your family would've been proud," Nel told the girl, rubbing her back gently. "You did very well today, better than both Rangiku and I, and look at us! We're wearing less clothing than you!" the three laughed.

"You guys are right, same thing tomorrow?" Orihime asked.

"I think its time you should know something Orihime," Rangiku became serious.

_This cant be good. _Orihime thought to herself.

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**What do you think Rangiku will tell Orihime?**

**Where do you think the scandal erupted from? **

**What other couples should I add?**

What'd you think? I would love to know! Any advice, feel free to comment! I love reading all your reviews!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers! Special thank you to **FireCat and SnowWhite,** and those who have favorited and followed! If you have any feedback or helpful reviews, feel free to leave a comment, but I also have feelings so please be nice ;) Hope you like the story so far, Enjoy the update!

previous chapter...

"You guys are right, same thing tomorrow?" Orihime asked.

"I think its time you should know something Orihime," Rangiku became serious.

_This cant be good. _Orihime thought to herself.

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

"Orihime, there has been an increase of sales on the street," Rangiku shook her head,

"People from there teens all the way to adulthood are being introduced to DayBreaker. There were over sixty deaths this morning alone in our part of town."

"W-What? It's gotten worse?" I paled.

"We need to find the source and fast," Nel added.

"And you know what that means right?" The paired turned to me.

"Double shifts?" I responded.

"No, silly… To find the source, we need to be the source. We have to break our way into there inner circles." Rangiku clarified.

"Tomorrow morning a group of us are to meet at an unknown destination, you will be given the address sometime later tonight if you agree. We are going to go undercover, start from scratch. It's our job to be apart of this business, then bring it down from the inside." Nel explained.

"Are you wiling to risk your life to end the production of this drug Orihime Inoue?" Rangiku asked seriously.

"Yes Lieutenant Matsumoto," I swore.

"Good," she smirked, "Lets get you ready."

After signing a few papers and following Rangiku home, we looked over the files we received at the station.

Looking over my file, I had everything down. I was given a birthday and background story. In a package was a new disposable phone for me to use, wired were a few different numbers including my undercover coworkers. We aren't aloud to use previous credit cards or things of that such. There was a smaller envelope with an allowance to start us off, after tomorrow we would have to stand on our own. I had received the address a few minutes ago, although DayBreaker was introduced in our area of town, the city of Karakura, it wasn't made here. Through anonymous reports and tips called into the department, we think we have the soul area DayBreaker is being manufactured.

Reading over the papers with Rangiku and Nel, we managed to memorize everything about our 'new' lives. With an early day tomorrow, we decided to get some shut eye.

Sometime around 5 am, my alarm went off.

"Rise and shine you two!" I said to a still sleeping Rangiku and Nel while I stretched.

"Nghh, give me a minute," Rangiku mumbled into her pillow.

"Rangiku, we have to leave in twenty minutes…" I reminded her. She shot up.

In our apartment building, I lived across from Rangiku and Nel who shared a space. As they locked their door, I double checked to see if mine was locked.

After all, nobody knew how long this job might take. It may be weeks or months. Following the pair to Nel's car, she drove to the destination.

After an hour of driving and lots of french-fries from a local fast food shop, we met up with our chief in a secluded area on the country side.

"Morning chief!" We greeted the man.

"Morning girls!" Our police chief was a very easy going older man; he was also a good friend of my late father and brother.

Looking over the others, I saw officers Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai.

"Just a reminder, you are to not let anyone know of your previous lives and occupation. I would like weekly updates if that's possible. Any questions?" Chief asked.

"No sir," we all responded.

"Good and I wish you all luck. Make me proud."

The department had left us a van to drive to our destination. It was a few hour drive and everyone that was anyone knew of the location.

It had names such as party town and was referred to as 'the place to be'. The drive there was quiet for neither of us had anything to say. As the sign to the next city was coming up, Officer Toshiro Hitsugaya turned to us.

"Remember, weekly updates and keep your disguise. We're going by our names but entirely different occupations. You will most likely run into people from this group since the destination of the drug scandal erupted from one club, but remember, **you had never met before**. If you need backup, our numbers are already wired. Good luck," Toshiro moved his gaze back to the front.

"Thanks Shiro! You too!" Rangiku winked at the boy who glared at her through the passenger side mirror.

"It's Officer Hitsugaya to you!" He scolded.

"But Toshiro, were undercover. Anyways, what's your disguise?" Rangiku asked.

"A high-school student." He responded looking out the window. Rangiku couldn't hold her laughter in. "That's perfect!" The strawberry blonde clapped.

"What about you Renji?" Nel asked.

"Dealer," He replied. Stopping the vehicle in a quiet area, we all stepped out of the car. With a final good-bye, we went our separate ways.

Before I left the car, I had grabbed a map.

I was never good with directions.

I starred the club and was planning on visiting it later on today. But first I needed a place to stay at and an outfit for later on. After searching around, I found a cheap apartment building I could afford with the few dollars in my pocket. After dropping off the small bag I brought with me, I began to go shopping for a new a store, I bought a white tube top and a black high-waisted skirt that dropped mid thigh. With my black flats from this morning, I changed in the stores bathroom. Opening my hair from the braid it was in, I attempted to make it look presentable. After applying some makeup, I threw everything into my my way out of the bathroom, I pulled my map out. After getting lost, multiple times, I asked someone on the street for directions.

"Hi! I'm sorry; I just moved here a few weeks ago and was wondering if you knew where this club is?" I asked pointing to my map. Looking at the man I pulled aside, I saw he had long black hair pulled out of his face by white barrettes. He was wearing a suit and had violet eyes, from his image I saw he was someone who cared about his appearance.

"I was actually making my way there, would you like to accompany me Miss?" He asked me coolly.

"I'd love to, thank you! May I ask you your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Alright Mr. Kuchiki, lead the way!"

We walked in silence, while I observed the man next to me. I saw he was wearing an expensive suit and had a calm appearance. My gut was telling me he wasn't a bad guy, but in situations like this I didn't know what to believe. I cant just go with a feeling, I have to actually have proof to assume.

Until then, everyone is a suspect.

I heard loud music and knew the club was near. After walking further down the street, I found it. Thanking Mr. Kuchiki who went to the front of the line, I waited in the back behind people. After the line moved up and my turn was reached, I handed the security guard a fee and my 'ID', after getting a stamp on my wrist, I made my way into the club.

Unlike last time, there were lights. And lots of them of all colors. Acrobats were dancing from ropes connected to the ceiling and there were people everywhere. I could barely hear the thoughts in my head for the music was so loud.

Making my way to a table, the lights in the area I was in shut off, but then on the stage across from me, a single light came on.

Walking through the curtains, my jaw dropped as I saw who it was.

"Rangiku," I whispered to my self. As an array of whistles and claps were heard, I saw she was barely wearing any clothing and had a red feathery scarf draped around her shoulders. In very, very large heels, she moved to a pole.

"Oh my god…." Of all the jobs she could get?! This is what she thought? Sighing, I was reminded of my situation.

Well this is the club where everything started, why don't I get a job here? Bartending? Sounds easy enough… Forgetting about Rangiku and her show, I moved to the bar table.

"And walk can I do for you little lady?" A man asked me with a blonde bob cut.

After talking to the man, flaunting a little here and there, he pulled a few strings for me.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem Orihime, and call me Shinji," he winked at me, "You'll be working here tomorrow night. So don't be late!"

"Alright Shinji, see yah later!" I waved at him as I walked away.

I checked off place to stay and job from my mental list. Now I needed to start finding… connections.

Planning on starting with the bathroom, on my way there I saw Byakuya Kuchiki talking with another male. The man was in casual clothing, sweatshirt and jeans, and they were both staring at me. Awkward, I thought. Although the corner of the room was dark, his orange hair still stood out.

* * *

Entering the bathroom, I saw a girl applying makeup and smoking out of a blunt.

"Hey there, mind if I borrow some of that?" I asked.

"The lipstick or blunt?"

"Lipstick."

Handing it to me, I applied some. "Thanks! Is it flavored?"

"Yup! Cherry!" She happily replied.

"I love cherries!"

"Me too! In fact this blunt wrap is flavored cherries, it's amazing," she said as she made a funny face.

"No way! Where'd you get that from?" I asked wanting more information.

"Some guy I met a few hours ago, I guess he's new around here and was selling these. He had bright orange hair!" The girl said nodding her head up and down.

"Really?" I was reminded of the man talking to Byakuya earlier. "I have to go, but thanks for the lipstick!" I said closing the door.

"Or at least I think it was orange, aw damn I should've told her I was color blind, it was probably green…" The female said shaking her head.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	3. Chapter 3

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Hello readers! I am hoping you like the story so far? Special thank you to **FireCat and SnowWhite, three awesome guests, and broman2! **I would also like to thank all those who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read! This updates for you guys! I really appreciate your reviews, they are so kind and helpful! Enjoy ;)

previous chapter...

"Me too! In fact this blunt wrap is flavored cherries, it's amazing," she said as she made a funny face.

"No way! Where'd you get that from?" I asked wanting more information.

"Some guy I met a few hours ago, I guess he's new around here and was selling these. He had bright orange hair!" The girl said nodding her head up and down.

"Really?" I was reminded of the man talking to Byakuya earlier. "I have to go, but thanks for the lipstick!" I said closing the door.

"Or at least I think it was orange, aw damn I should've told her I was color blind, it was probably green…" The female said shaking her head.

**CHP 3**

**Orange Haired Male**

As I made my way out of the bathroom, I began to look for orange. The tall man and Byakuya Kuchiki were no where in sight.

Hopefully they did not leave? After all, the night is just beginning.

I now have to keep my eye out on two people, mentally taking note to call my partners later on tonight, I continued the search. After coming up with nothing, I thought I should ask around. Making my way to Shinji, I began asking him questions because for some reason he always had an answer.

"Hey Shinji, have you seen a guy with bright orange hair?" I asked leaning into him.

"Now that you ask me, yeah I think I did," Shinji nodded his head in thought ignoring the proximity between us.

"He's a cute one," thinking up something I continued, "now if only I could find him..." I sighed.

Shinji smirked at me. "3 o'clock."

Looking to my right, I saw the man I was looking for, drink in hand.

"Thanks!" With one last glance at Shinji, I moved to my next target.

From his appearance he looked like a mysterious type, wasn't leading anything on but he was still a man.  
Sticking my chest out and seductively smiling, I walked to him. "Hi there," I waved at him. "Yo," he glanced over at me but moved his gaze back to the crowd. _Really? _What kind of man is he…Trying to get his attention back and noticing it wasn't working, I got straight to the point.

"A friend of mine told me you were selling some, how much do you charge?" I asked bluntly, all I needed was proof and I could lock him up.

Another messenger down.

More lives saved.

He looked back at me and smirked, "I'm not sure what you're referring to?" He playfully teased.

I glared at him, what game is he trying to play? Do dealers always pull stunts like this?

"Flavored blunts? Drugs? Like DayBreaker? How much?"

"That's classified information, why do you ask?"

"I'd like to buy some."

Although it was illegal in most areas to even ask about the drug, including this city, many people still did. And I was going to stop it, starting with this guy.

He became serious, "Follow me."

Making his way up the stairs and through a dark hallway, he walked into an office room. I followed him questioning myself if this was a good idea. Switching the light on, he locked the door shut. Making my way to the other side of the room, forming distance between us, I couldn't help but be nervous. I was alone in this, at the moment. This guy was twice my size and weight and looked dangerous. Apparently the room was sound proof because once he locked the door there was no proof loud music was playing just a few feet away.

"Nervous princess?" He chuckled darkly to himself.

"N-No," I stuttered out. _Great._

"I see that," we made eye contact. I didn't back down and mentally patted myself on the back.

"So DayBreaker's what you want?" He asked, smirk adorning his face. Nodding, I turned around to take a look around the room. When I felt a hand grab my arm, my self defense kicked in and I stepped back. Turning to the bright haired man, I lifted my arms ready to lash out if needed to.

"What do you think your doing?!" I yelled.

He smirked. "So you wanna play games now?"

He advanced on my quickly and I thanked all those classes we were forced to take in the academy. His frame was much bigger than mine and he was much quicker, stronger too. I managed to stand off against him, until I tripped over something. Falling down, he was on top of me, pinning me down. As we both panted, I was locked in this position, his body on top of mine, his large arm over my small neck.

"You lift one finger, I will break you." He threatened, a deadly scowl adorning his face.

Great my first night undercover, only has been a few hours, and I am practically in my death bed.

"Your under arrest for-" I cut him off.

"Where's your badge?" This guys a cop? Right.

Glaring at me, he used his other arm to lift up his sweatshirt and I clearly saw the badge.

**Seretei Police Department**, Officer Ichigo Kurosaki, I read. Cursing, which was very unusual for me, but non the less, what I thought was a "lead" was not, so I was clearly upset.

"Undercover cop eh?" I began to laugh, so there's more out there? I guess what Rangiku said was wrong? Or was she right, Seretei trying to get rid of our department?

He watched me the entire time, observing. I didn't miss the scowl or the way his eyes scrutinized over me.

"My bag is right next to me, open the front pocket." Not moving his gaze, he did as I said. A minute later he emerged with my badge.

I heard him grunt an array of curses. Looking back at me, he sighed and helped me up.

"My apologies officer Inoue," the man said rubbing his temples.

"It's alright, I thought I actually had something there," sighing I looked back to the door.

"Yeah," he looked back at me. "So what brings Karakura PD here?" He looked generally interested.

"DayBreaker." I frowned.

"I see."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then I realized the situation I was in.

I'm undercover, only a few people know of my real identity.

Only a few people from Karakura PD know.

And this guys from Seretei.

I could lose my job.

But I can also destroy a case?

Beginning to panic, I thought of calling Rangiku but immediately shut out that idea. All of our jobs are now at risk including Seretei PD's over here.

"Officer Inoue-"

"Officer Kurosaki-"

We both spoke at the same time.

"You were saying?" I added.

"Do you get the situation were in now?"

"Yeah, I do." I scrutinized him.

"I don't see you calling your chief."

"I could say the same to you."

"Our jobs are at risk now."

"I know."

Sighing, I moved closer to him, bag tightly clenched in my hand just in case he tries to pull anything funny.

"So why is your department here?"

"Well Karakura PD hasn't been very… productive and the drug ended up showing in our district. We couldn't just let it stay."

"With all due respect officer Kurosaki, Karakura PD has been working quite hard to find the source!" I defended.

"I believe you," he said lifting his hands up.

"I'm sorry, this is just… frustrating."

"Tell me about it… Why'd you think I was a dealer?"

"Hmm?"

"You came to me asking for drugs, why?"

"Oh, some girl told me she received products from an orange haired male. Your hair stands out officer," I smiled kindly at him.

"Are you sure she said that?"

"That's what I heard?"

"Alright, officer Inoue, I think I have a proposition."

"I'm sorry?"

"Why don't we cooperate?"

"How so..?"

"As in our departments work together, not only will it most likely help our chances but-"

"How do you plan on doing that? Officer Kurosaki, were undercover, I can't give up my fellow teammates identities because you asked!"

"Fine, then don't. But we can exchange information and help each other out."

"Oh."

"So what do you say officer Inoue?"

* * *

Will officer Inoue agree or disagree?

What do you think?

Any ideas/advice for this story? I would love to know!

**Thanks for reading!**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	4. Chapter 4

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Hello readers! How are you? I hope you like the story so far :D Thank you everyone who has read, followed, and favorited! Special thank you to **Renji4eva, Temarixx, and justoneyesterday. **

***Things get a little 'steamy' and 'touchy' in this chapter, a little heads up* **

Enjoy the chapter ;)  
previous chapter...

"Why don't we cooperate?"

"How so..?"

"As in our departments work together, not only will it most likely help our chances but-"

"How do you plan on doing that? Officer Kurosaki, were undercover, I can't give up my fellow teammates identities because you asked!"

"Fine, then don't. But we can exchange information and help each other out."

"Oh."

"So what do you say officer Inoue?"

**CHP 4**

**Drinks **

"…I-," Before Orihime could continue, the door was thrown open.

"S-Sorry!" A very tipsy pair stumbled out, hand in hand. As their alcohol spilled on eth ground, their giggling and laughter increased. Slamming the door behind them, Orihime and Ichigo let out a breathe.

"You were saying?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow stuffing his badge back into his pocket. Orihime looked up at the man.

_Can I trust him?_

_I'm practically placing my cover… my life in his hands! _

Orihime was reminded of the wise advice Rangiku had given her once.

* * *

"_Now remember Orihime, as a police officer, your life is always at risk. But you are a hero; you save others and make the world a better place. You will sometimes be put in situations where you're going to have to think on the spot and wing it, by yourself. You won't know what's right or if you're even making the right decision, but trust yourself. Trust your instincts! Why do you think a woman's intuition is there in the first place?" The busty blonde winked at her younger companion._

"_Alright Rangiku, thank you! Your so smart!" Orihime smiled at the woman._

"_Mhmmmm."_

* * *

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in thought, intertwining her fingers together she made a quick pro and con list. After looking up and into the sincere brown eyes of the police officer in front of her, she knew the answer to all her answers.

"Yes," Orihime frowned, hand over her beating heart, _my intuitions telling me I can work with this man_, "May be something good **will** come out of this…" Although trust is earned, Orihime figured she can test out that theory a little later on; after all she was in a very sticky situation right now.  
"That's what I was thinking," Ichigo smiled down at the girl. Sticking his hand out, he shook hers.

"I guess it's a deal officer Inoue."

"Shhhh! I'm under cover!" Orihime sarcastically scolded, "And call me Orihime."

"Alright Orihime."

"There you go Ichigo." She smiled at the taller man.

"Well, I don't think we'll gather very much information locked in this room? But we could question the girl you spoke to me about…let's find her."

"Mhhm, she's somewhere in the club. Are you coming with me?" Orihime asked.

"Well… We've been up here for a while and," Ichigo stopped, "My fellow agents might think something is up if we split up… They're very intelligent people, they would know something's wrong and they'll pursue you wasting precious time that can be used saving lives." The orange haired man scowled.

Nodding, they walked out of the room together.

As if on que, Orihime's fellow undercover agents made eye contact with her and observed the state she was in, all tense and on guard. When she smiled at them, they relaxed and continued what they were doing. _Ichigo was right…_ Although she felt reassured her companions were there for her, she couldn't speak to them… yet.

Planning on making her way down the stairs, two strong arms around her waist stopped her in place. Practically lifting her up and spinning her around, Orihime was thrown into a nearby wall. Gasping, the next action surprised her, throwing her off guard.

A pair of dominating yet smooth lips captured her own, teasing there way into her mouth. Shocked at first, she was going to use her self defense moves, until she saw who that male was.

**Officer Ichigo Kurosaki.**

There must be something wrong, was the next thing she thought.

But the she put two and two together and assumed this was part of there disguise, interesting… sneaky… smart! _Hmm, a couple. _

After thinking her way through the situation she was unceremoniously thrown in, Orihime noticed she was standing limp against the wall.

_Awkward, oops. _

_Hmmm, two can play at this game…_

Wrapping her soft arms around his neck, she kissed him back, two pairs of lips perfectly molding against each other. Like a girl would towards the boy she loves, a hint of hunger underlying the action.

Running her hands through his surprisingly soft hair, he growled into the kiss. Orihime moaned.

Wet tongues dancing against each other to a rhythm of their own in their dark secret caverns, the thought of breathing didn't even occur to the pair.

The minute they touched it was as if fireworks blew, sparks in the air.

Her lips felt tingly, like a shot of electricity was springing through them.

Moving his large hands to her behind, she let out a squeak as he lifted her up. Wrapping her long legs around his waist, her skirt came up even further hinting her undergarments. With her back to the wall, one of Ichigo's hands were on Orihime's behind as the other pulled her hair to deepen the kiss. She unintentionally curved her back, rubbing her chest against his hard abs.

Pulling back to take a breathe; the two began panting awfully close to each other. She could feel his thumping heartbeat through his thin shirt. _And he could probably feel mine. _

Gently setting her down, Ichigo brought her skirt back down and adjusted her top. Orihime flushed but allowed him to continue without saying a word. As he grabbed her hand and made his way to a more secluded corner, Ichigo was aware of the many eyes carefully observing him.

_Shit, they know something's up. I have to be… convincing. _

Bringing his mouth to her ear so she could hear through the loud music, it looked as if he was doing something else in the dark corner surrounded by large plants.

Which was in fact what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, my fellow –coworkers, had their eyes on us… We were in that room too long and we had to-," Before Ichigo could keep explaining, Orihime moved her head so she was looking directly at him.

"I understand! It was actually a good idea," Orihime flushed, "So now if I need to find you or anything, I'd have a good excuse. You're my… boyfriend." The flush darkened. "And I could always tell my 'fellow co-workers' that I was just 'blending in' with someone who grew up around here." She quickly added controlling her blush. _This is not the time!_

"Yeah, I'll use that too," Ichigo responded. "Let's look for that chick now," Ichigo looked down at Orihime's hand and hesitated. Watching him, she knew what he wanted to do, so she grabbed his hand. Intertwining their fingers, the pair made their way out of the corner.

They had matching blushes and everything.

Moving their way together around the club, there was no sign of the girl Orihime was looking for. It was late and the orange haired pair lost their one lead. Frustrated and annoyed, Ichigo allowed a string of curses to tumble out of his mouth.

"I need a drink," Ichigo brought his mouth once more to Orihime's ear so she could hear through the loud music.

As his hot minty breathe met with the inside of her ear, she shivered.

Nodding, she looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

While the pair made there way to the bar, Ichigo, the gentlemen he is, pulled the stool for her.

"Thanks," she giggled. _So cliché. _

"No problem," he winked at her.

"Ah, Orihime! Who is this?" The blonde bartender shimmied his way to the two orangettes.

"Hi Shinji! T-This is-," Orihime looked over at Ichigo who interrupted her.

"Her boyfriend," Ichigo scowled at the blonde.

"Oooh boyfriend, you were right Hime! He's a cute one," Shinji smirked at Ichigo and blew him a kiss. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"What would you like doll?" Shinji asked moving closer to Orihime, his face only inches away from hers, a wicked smirk plastered on his smooth features.

"W-Waters fine," Orihime stuttered out.

"Water? How bout I make you something special, on the house! You will be working here soon, might as well enjoy what this place has to offer," Shinji smiled at the auburn haired female. She was kind hearted and beautiful, he also had quiet a good view of her chest from where he was standing.

"Stop trying to get her drunk," Ichigo stated, but the threat underlying his tone did not go unnoticed by the blonde, "Just pass me a bottle," Ichigo rubbed his neck looking at the watch wrapped around his wrist.

"Of course and I take tips by the way berry boy!" Shinji moved to the other side of the bar, his laughter swarming through the smoke filled air.

_And the nights only beginning._

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
